In recent years, in the semiconductor manufacturing process, along with the increasing density and increasing performance of devices, further improvements to micromachining technology have been desired. The etching technology of the semiconductor manufacturing process is one important micromachining technology. Recently, in etching technology, a plasma etching technology which allows the high efficiency micromachining and a large area has become mainstream.
The plasma etching technology is a kind of dry etching technology. Specifically, the technology forms a mask pattern using a resist on a solid material becoming a machining target, introduces a reactive gas into a vacuum in a state of supporting the solid material in the vacuum, causes accelerated electrons to collide with gas molecules and become a plasma by applying a high frequency electric field to the reactive gas, and forms a micro pattern in the solid material by reacting the radicals (free radicals) and the ions generated from the plasma with the solid material to eliminate them as a reaction product.
Meanwhile, there is a plasma CVD method as a thin film growth technology which combines a raw material gas by the action of the plasma and deposits the obtained composition on a substrate. This method is a film forming method of discharging the plasma by applying a high frequency electric field to the gas containing the raw material molecules, decomposing the raw material molecules by the electrons accelerated by the plasma discharging, and depositing the obtained composition. A reaction, which did not occur only through thermal excitation at a low temperature, is also possible because the gases in the system collides with each other, is activated and becomes the radical in the plasma gas.
In a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus using the plasma such as a plasma etching apparatus and a plasma CVD apparatus, an electrostatic chuck apparatus has been used as an apparatus which simply attaches and fixes a wafer to a specimen stage, and maintains the wafer to a desired temperature.
However, in the plasma etching apparatus of the related art, when irradiating the wafer fixed to the electrostatic chuck apparatus with plasma, the surface temperature of the wafer rises. Thus, in order to suppress the rise in the surface temperature of the wafer, a cooling medium such as water is circulated in a temperature adjusting base section of the electrostatic chuck apparatus to cool the wafer from the lower side. However, at this time, a temperature distribution is generated in the surface of the wafer. For example, the temperature is increased in the center section of the wafer, and the temperature is lowered at the edge section thereof.
Furthermore, a difference is generated in the in-plane temperature distribution of the wafer due to differences in the structure and method of the plasma etching apparatus.
Thus, an electrostatic chuck apparatus with a heater function has been suggested in which a heater member is attached between the electrostatic chuck section and the temperature adjusting base section (Patent Document 1).
The electrostatic chuck apparatus with the heater function can locally make a temperature distribution in the wafer. Thus, by setting the in-plane temperature distribution of the wafer according to the film deposition speed and the plasma etching speed, it is possible to effectively perform a local film formation, such as a pattern formation, on the wafer and local plasma etching.
As a method of attaching a heater to the electrostatic chuck apparatus, there are a method of building the heater into an electrostatic chuck made of ceramic, a method of attaching the heater by applying a heater material to the back side of an adsorption surface of the electrostatic chuck, that is, the back surface of a ceramic plate-like body using a screen printing method by a predetermined pattern to perform thermal curing, a method of attaching the heater by gluing a metal foil or a sheet-like conductive material to the back surface of the ceramic plate-like body or the like.
Moreover, an electrostatic chuck apparatus with a heater function is obtained by bonding and integrating the electrostatic chuck section with the heater built therein or attached thereto and the temperature adjusting heater section by the use of an organic adhesive.